


White Noise

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Barebacking, Choking, Drunkenness, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Rimming, Smoking, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Gabriel makes the wrong assumptions about Jesse's feelings for him.





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roughlycut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/gifts).



The party had not been Gabriel’s idea. Honestly, such a thing hadn’t even crossed his mind but Jesse had insisted. After all, he couldn’t let his ‘best bro’ go without a birthday party. Gabriel wasn’t sure if Genji was actually Jesse’s best friend, and he wasn’t even certain that it was Genji’s birthday. 

Sure, he could have checked the files; could have run Genji’s name through the whole database if he wanted to be picky about it, but that seemed like a lot more work than he cared to do, and giving Jesse the key to the confiscated items storage cupboard was so simple. 

He didn’t consider the consequences of his actions though, which wasn’t like him, but his mind had been elsewhere. On top of the usual stress of being the Blackwatch commander, his attention had been strained between paying too little attention to his recruits, and too much to one recruit in particular. 

“Alright commander!” Came a cheerful voice to his side, and he couldn’t stop a sigh of annoyance from escaping his lips as he turned to face the overly enthusiastic cadet Lena Oxton. She was rarely under his command, more usually found in the presence of Jack Morrison, but she occasionally made her way to the Blackwatch training grounds, and could usually be found causing trouble with Jesse and Genji.

It was a shame, really, that she wasn’t one of his - but he knew he couldn’t claim everyone. All he could do was turn a blind eye whenever she fell on her ass in front of him because she had done something idiotic with Genji. Or Jesse. Or both. Usually both. 

He took a sip of his drink, grimacing as it burned his throat, the alcohol not yet hitting him hard enough for him to notice. He wished the situation was different, wished he was drunk. Maybe then he could leave the party; could leave the loud music and the rowdy youngsters. He was probably the oldest person there. After all, every other senior officer had made excuses, claimed a party for a Shimada wasn’t something they should attend, even in the confines of their base. He knew that it was just code for them not wanting to babysit. 

“Is there something I can do for you?” He asked finally, his voice gruffer than he intended, and he didn’t miss the small flinch, the obvious hesitation in her expression as she clearly debated with herself whether she should continue to try to talk to him or not. 

However, with a long sip of her own lager, and a messy wipe of her lips with the back of her hand, she let out a small belch and reached over, patting Gabriel on the shoulder. “Y’know what, I get it. I understand why you’re so grumpy. Don’t worry, I really do, but listen, it’s not a big deal! You just gotta…”

Gabriel let out another sigh, turning to face the party, she was clearly drunk, drunker than he’d initially thought. He always had the habit of giving people the benefit of the doubt when it came to pretty much anything. After all, if he didn’t ask questions, he wouldn’t hear any lies. It was easier when dealing with most of the recruits; easier when dealing with anyone. 

He dragged his eyes over the small crowds, making out some of his favoured recruits easily. Seeing them so relaxed was strange to him. Normally they were so serious; so determined to impress him, that it left them with very little personality, but here… here it seemed to overflow; it was almost infectious. 

Almost

“So yeah, like I was sayin’, it ain’t no bother, you just gotta talk to him,” Lena said with a laugh, slapping Gabriel on the back and dragging his attention back to her.

“What?” He asked with a frown, clearly confused; he’d not heard a word she had said. Too distracted by the festivities, he gave a slight nod for Lena to repeat herself but as she started to explain herself again, he saw a movement over her shoulder, a familiar hat in his peripheral before the sudden loud thud of a bassline echoed throughout the recreation room. 

“I’m talkin’ about you and Jesse!” Lena yelled, trying to make her voice audible above the sudden increased volume of music but Gabriel was already distracted, unable to process the words as his eyes focused on Jesse stood in the centre of the dancefloor, watching him sidestepping around a chair in the centre and Gabriel found his curiosity piqued as he set eyes on the one and only Genji Shimada - just sat right there in the middle of things, faceplate still in place, concealing his expression but Gabriel could feel a certain level of energy from him already.

He’d learnt how to read that damn cyborg a long time ago, and despite the way that Jesse strode around him like a predator, he saw nothing but glee in his eyes; nothing but sheer joy. He had seen him react like that before with Jesse, usually when they were making farting noises at Strike Commander Morrison as he walked past them, or throwing chocolate pudding at each other.

It wasn’t usually the response to Jesse’s antics. That slow swaying in front of Genji in time to the music, his moves oozing the same raw sexuality that Gabriel found irresistible; the same raw sexuality that he thought only he would be witness to after… 

He shook his head, downing the rest of his drink. After what? Long make-out sessions, one hand job and an interrupted blowjob? Jesse’s sex and sexuality were still up for grabs. He had yet to lay conquest to that mountain, which he could only assume was his own fault. He was getting on, wasn’t what he once was - and he knew he wasn’t as much ‘fun’ as Genji was. Maybe their few times together had just been a way for Jesse to pass the time. He would probably mark himself down as a pleasant enough distraction, and those heavy petting sessions had resulted in Jesse being allowed extra perks. 

They’d both had their fun, and he couldn’t blame Jesse for not wanting to put out for him when he could have... So much more. 

He deserved so much more. 

So, he might as well enjoy the show, he supposed, trying not to overthink it as he reached down to his belt and unhooked his hip flask, unscrewing the lid with a sigh before taking a swig, his eyes focusing on the sight before him.

Thankfully, the crowds of recruits cheering Jesse on concealed his gaze. 

At least Jesse wouldn’t be able to see his envy; wouldn’t know the effect this had on him. 

He still found himself looking around, making sure that no one could see him watching Jesse, but they were all too caught up in the performance that was being put on. The only one who knew about Gabriel’s eagle eye on Jesse was Lena, and all she did was drunkenly shove her half-finished pint at him before stumbling into the crowd, cheering Jesse’s name.

With a sigh, he raised the glass to his lips, taking a sip with a grimace; warm, of course. 

He wanted to rise above the situation; wanted to turn around and not watch the event that was unfolding in the same room. He wanted to be subtler about openly checking out a man over a decade younger than himself (okay, so he was closer to two decades younger than him, but again, he was not wasting his time dwelling on that). 

Placing the pint glass on the bar, he slowly started to make his way through the crowd, trying to seek out a dark corner where he could be alone with his hip flask and wandering gaze. He didn’t need every recruit knowing that he was attracted to Jesse. Sure, there were always whispers on base about him and various men, but he didn’t need to give them any real evidence that he was, in fact, a human being who still had sexual urges and needs. 

With shadows covering his face, he finally relaxed enough to watch Jesse and only Jesse. He took another sip from his flask, nursing the whiskey in his mouth as Jesse took a few steps away from Genji, his hands running up and down his body, smoothing out the tight white t-shirt over his chest before he hooked his fingers under the hem and pulled it off in one quick motion, throwing it in Genji’s face, a laugh erupting from both of them; the kind of genuine laugh that made Jesse’s face light up; the kind of genuine laugh that made Gabriel’s heart ache.

Shirt off and skin on display, Jesse moved around the edge of the crowd, hollering at every person who dared touch him; who held out their hand for a high five, a wink provided with every gesture before he stopped in front of Genji once again. He didn’t miss a beat, the bassline of the music deepening as he ran his hands down his body, pushing down his waistband enough to tease Genji with a hint of his pubic hair before his hands were back on his abs, pressing down on his stomach as he rolled his hips, his body movements enough to rival the snakes from the pit Gabriel dragged Jesse from.

Just watching him, he felt that familiar warmth in his stomach; that sudden rush through his body. He would have thought he was old enough to not get a boner watching something like this, but the semi in his trousers begged to differ. 

He took another sip from his flask, swallowing hard as Jesse combat rolled away from Genji, landing on his knees and spreading them as he leaned back on his hands, thrusting his hips in the air, his large bulge more visible than usual but at least he wasn’t sporting a stiffy like Gabriel was. It was embarrassing, but at least no one could see him. No one could witness his body responding to this shameless display; couldn’t see him eating up this show with his eyes, savouring every movement so he would have something pleasant to think about later with his right hand. 

Changing his focus to Genji just briefly, he saw the cyborg covering his eyes with his hand, clearly laughing hard, his body shaking. He felt so stupid being even remotely jealous of their friendship; they were just a pair of outcasts who happened to find the same idiotic shit hilarious. Gabriel could hardly begrudge them that, after all, he often found himself hanging out with Jack, throwing tortilla chips into Reinhardt’s beautiful hair to see who can land the most before the big guy woke up. 

The distraction lasted long enough for him to take another swig from his flask, his eyes looking back to Jesse just in time to see him raising his arms in the air, the hair on his body slick with sweat as he swayed his body in time with the rhythm, slowly approaching Genji with a seductive look on his face; his eyelids heavy and his mouth hanging open ever so slightly. 

Gabriel wanted to stop it; wanted to throw Genji from the chair and take his place but all he could do was watch, the mouth of his flask lingering on his lips as he watched; gawking as Jesse took his hat from his head and placed it on Genji’s before he took a seat in the cyborg’s lap, his hands resting on the other man’s shoulders as he started to grind against him and that was too much. Watching Jesse practically simulating riding Genji was the final straw. He had his limits and this far surpassed them.

Recapping his flask, he shoved it in his pocket before making his way back across the room, the blood rushing through his head drowning out the sound of the music; the sound of recruits yelling at him; the sound of Lena trying to stop him. Everything was white noise.

-

The weather was as hostile as Gabriel’s attitude as he ploughed through the fire escape into the snow-covered courtyard. He just wanted to get away from the music; get away from the people, and most importantly for his sanity, get away from Jesse.

Maybe it was the alcohol... The atmosphere… 

Who was he kidding? It was all him. He’d have been just as crestfallen if it had happened in any other situation. 

Shaking his head, he pulled out his cigarette holder, tapping one out and placing it between his lips with a small sigh. He knew this night wouldn’t be fun; knew it really was just a babysitting gig to make sure no one did anything too stupid and here he was, being the biggest idiot in attendance. He was overreacting to something that was none of his business. 

He knew that what he had done with Jesse didn’t mean anything; that kissing a few times wasn’t some kind of seal of exclusivity. It literally meant… nothing and he knew this. He was just kidding himself. It was a confidence boost to have someone like Jesse McCree interested in him. Gabriel had never been with anyone much younger than himself; never been with someone who had a bigger personality than himself. Not that he had even _been_ with Jesse. 

Every time they had been together, it had been short, and very, very sweet. Too sweet for Gabriel’s tastes. He didn’t want to spend time making out, found little joy in sticking his tongue down Jesse’s throat but Jesse seemed fine just kissing him. Every time he had tried to take it further, he had been rebutted. He knew enough about Jesse to know that he was interested in sex, had heard rumours that said he was exceptionally good in the bedroom, but he seemed reluctant to share anything other than a sloppy kiss with him.

Whatever. It wasn’t important. It didn’t matter.

He lit his cigarette, inhaling deeply as he pulled his hood up, shaking slightly. There was a frost in the air; an icy feel to the wind that burned his skin and sobered him up, made him feel as ridiculous as his red nose looked. If Jesse could see him now, he’d probably call him an idiot or much worse. Hell, he wanted to call himself an idiot. He knew he was one. 

As usual, his own self-deprecating thoughts consumed him, and he didn’t even notice the approaching figure or the distinctive footsteps. It wasn’t until he felt a slight shove of his shoulder that he actually realised he wasn’t alone anymore, and before he could register it, the cigarette was plucked from his lips and he followed the trail of smoke to see the one and only Jesse McCree, stood there with a thin white t-shirt covering his sweat-drenched body, the fabric almost transparent.

Despite his upset; despite his feelings, the first question that popped into his head was how the hell wasn’t a brat from the Nevada desert fucking freezing his balls off right now? But he held his tongue, instead silently watching Jesse smoke, his tongue briefly licking his lips between drags, his fingers gently tapping the loose ash away, his eyes avoiding Gabriel’s gaze in favour of staring at the red glow of the tobacco. 

“How did you find me?” Gabriel mumbled, deciding on a neutral approach, taking the cigarette from Jesse as soon as he offered it back to him. 

“Lena told me you left in a huff when I, and I quote her here, ‘started swinging my bell end in Genji’s face’,” Jesse replied with a small smile, and Gabriel couldn’t help but roll his eyes, taking a long drag from the cigarette before throwing it to the side.

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” he mumbled, exhaling slowly as he crossed his arms, leaning back against the cold containers behind him, suddenly needing more support than his legs were providing. He thought he was sobering up, but Jesse’s mere presence was enough to intoxicate him afresh. 

Jesse cocked his head to the side, taking a step closer and Gabriel knew he couldn’t move away from him; knew he was being cornered and he hated himself for enjoying it; enjoying the way Jesse looked at him, even right now. He could smell Jesse’s natural musk wafting towards him on the wind, and his nostrils twitched in response. It took all his strength not to grab him and bury himself in the nooks of his body to bask in his scent. 

“I thought you’d like the show I put on,” Jesse grumbled, reaching up and taking hold of the string that dangled down from Gabriel’s hood, running it through his fingers as he spoke. “You didn’t think I did all that for Genji, did you? It ain’t even his birthday. He just said it was so we could have the night off.”

Gabriel couldn’t stop himself from scoffing, waving Jesse’s hands away from him. “Well, you sure as shit didn’t do that for me, Jesse. Don’t bullshit, you’ve never been that enthusiastic with me.”

“What?”

He shrugged, looking off to the side. “It’s not important,” he grumbled, sucking on his lower lip, the skin raw as the cold hit the moist flesh as he let it fall from his mouth. “Just forget I said anything and go back to the party.”

Frowning, Jesse placed a hand on Gabriel’s face, forcing him to look at him and Gabriel could only avoid his gaze for so long before he finally surrendered and locked eyes with him, a nauseating sense of guilt as he looked at Jesse’s hurt expression. 

“What the hell did you mean by that? I…” He let his voice trail off, and Gabriel knew he had done something wrong; knew his words had been incorrect, but he was a stubborn man and he couldn’t help but dig his heels in and want to push this. If he hurt Jesse; upset him, this would be easier. Jesse’s constant rejection hurt him, so why couldn’t he dish out the same meal he had been served?

“You know damn well what I mean, kid,” he hissed, whacking his hand away again. “I saw you in there, grinding all up on Genji with moves that didn’t belong to a fucking virgin but then it comes to me, and you stop me from touching you every time. You want to keep it all over the clothes and the one time we even got under the belt, you acted like I had fucking acid on my hands. You can’t even be alone with me for more than a few minutes before making excuses and leaving, yet you’re perfectly fine dry humping your little robot buddy in front of everyone?”

Jesse raised an eyebrow, folding his own arms. “Wait, you’re pissed at me because I haven’t touched your dick? What the fuck, Gabe? Are you like a goddamn’ teenage boy? You sayin’ I’m givin’ you blue balls? Like what, you sayin’ I’m fuckin’ frigid?”

“Well, I mean, if the hat fits,” he said with a snort, reaching up and flicking Jesse’s hat, knowing exactly how petty he was being and he wanted to stop, he really did, but he just couldn’t bring himself to back down. 

“You are un-fuckin’-believable,” Jesse mumbled, shaking his head. 

Gabriel wasn’t sure what he was expecting. A shouting match? A fist fight? He would have welcomed either, after all, he knew first-hand about Jesse’s fiery temper; it was one of the things he was most attracted to. However, Jesse simply ran a hand over his own facial hair, taking in a deep breath before he took a step back, and Gabriel could already feel the cold increasing in the air; a chill running through his body as he realised that Jesse was being the bigger man; was refusing to stoop to his level.

“I’m not doing this. I’m not… doin’ this shit with my goddamn boss of all people. You can fuckin’ take your attitude an’ sit out here an’ fuckin’ freeze to death for all I care,” Jesse mumbled as he raised his hands in the air, shrugging. “Just… fuck you, Gabe.”

-

Gabriel had waited outside a long time before returning to his room. He had considered finding Jesse to apologise but he didn’t have the energy to draw this out. 

Whatever the reason Jesse had for not going further was obviously something he didn’t want to discuss, and Gabriel thought he was enough of a man to accept this. He didn’t understand why he was pushing it; why it bothered him so much. He didn’t genuinely think that everyone wanted to get into his pants, he knew that a lot of the reasons for people hitting on him was to get favours out of him.

At least Jesse had respected him enough to not totally use him and throw him to one side. He had to admire that in the kid. Obviously, he had planned it all out, had thought that sleeping his way onto the team would be easy enough but couldn't go through with it the whole way. He didn’t need to anyway. Gabriel wasn’t stupid, knew that Jesse was one of the most valuable assets in his arsenal. 

As he finally retreated back inside, he found himself staring at the door to his own room, unable to bring himself to go in just yet. He could feel the weight of every single one of his mistakes and assumptions press down on him because maybe, just maybe, the reason Jesse had shown interest in him in the first place wasn’t to get ahead; wasn’t to get a place in Blackwatch’s main squad. Maybe it was because he actually liked Gabriel; was actually attracted to him. 

Pressing his head against the door, he barely had a moment to realise how much of an idiot he was before he fell forward, stumbling into his room and into the arms of the one man he least expected to be there. 

He didn’t say anything, remained silent as he pressed his face into Jesse’s chest, that same thin white t-shirt clinging to his muscles, the scent of his hair and sweat saturating the material and he couldn’t stop himself from relishing it; couldn’t stop himself from basking in the smell as he clung to the younger man, almost sobbing. He knew he was still drunk; knew how this looked but he was unable to stop himself.

As if reading his mind, Jesse pushed him back towards the nearest wall as soon as the door slid shut before placing his hands on him, seemingly finding every spot Gabriel needed him to touch; finding just the right places to apply pressure as they simply basked in each other’s bodies, not kissing, only feeling out each other’s forms, their breathing as heavy as their touches and Gabriel could already feel his own cock responding as he leaned against the wall and pulled Jesse’s face towards his own chest.

There was too much fabric between them; too many layers but as he tried to reach down to tug at the hem, his wrists were grabbed and pinned above his head and finally Jesse made eye contact with him, a carnal look on his face before he leaned in and pushed their lips together, the kiss hot and forceful and everything every contact had been lacking until now. Gabriel couldn’t stop himself from instantly relenting, his body going limp as Jesse’s tongue pressed into his mouth, hungrily lapping up the taste of alcohol as they pushed their bodies together.

At least he wasn’t the only one responding to their actions. He could feel Jesse’s own cock, hard against his hip as he ground against him, hungrily kissing him as his hands slipped down to Gabriel’s waist, unbuckling his belt and tugging it roughly through the loops with a crisp sound before it was discarded on the ground and one of Jesse’s hands was sliding up his chest again, over the thick fabric of the hooded sweater before it rested just below his Adam’s apple. 

“You’re a real fuckin’ dumbass, boss,” he mumbled as he broke their kiss, his tongue swiping over Gabriel’s lips before he delved inside again, his fingers tightening around Gabriel’s neck and he didn’t care; would let Jesse strangle him then and there. He could already feel his eyes rolling towards the back of his head as Jesse applied more pressure, his body already trembling as Jesse unknowingly fulfilled something he wanted; no, needed.

But Jesse’s own needs were made apparent as he pulled away again, nipping at Gabriel’s lower lip with his teeth as he moved their bodies closer again, pushing their crotches together, both of them as hard as the other and Gabriel found himself letting out a soft moan, his breath shaking as he tried to regulate it; tried to calm down but Jesse had him cornered and he had never been aroused so much in his entire life. He had never been made to feel this small; this desired, but each time Jesse’s hands wandered over his clothed body, he found himself intoxicated with something much more pleasurable than alcohol. 

“You know how hard it’s been to resist you?” Jesse mumbled, turning Gabriel’s face in his hand, moving closer to rub their cheeks together, their facial hair making their skin almost raw as Jesse’s lips pressed against every part of skin they found on his face, his breathing heavy as they rocked together and all Gabriel could do was slide his hands to Jesse’s shoulders, holding onto him, not daring to move lower for fear of being silently chastised again. 

“Then why did you?” Gabriel found himself asking, inhaling sharply as Jesse’s lips found his neck, his teeth as eager as the rest of his body, nipping playfully before his tongue soothed the reddened skin. 

Jesse exhaled heavily against his neck, his fingers finally undoing Gabriel’s trousers and letting them fall to the ground, and Gabriel found himself kicking them to the side; toeing off his boots as he did so before he was distracted by Jesse’s wandering hand again, this time pressing to the front of his boxers, a low chuckle escaping his lips as he clearly felt the wet patch on the front of his underwear. He knew how much his cock was dripping; knew that this was enough to push him to the edge. He got laid way less than he would ever let on, and it had been awhile since anyone had touched him like this. 

“I don’t know. I wanted you to respect me, an’ ain’t no one really respectin’ me after the shit I do to them in the bedroom,” Jesse finally said, taking a step away from Gabriel, his hips swaying as he started to walk backwards towards the bed, his hands finding the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his head, his muscles rippling with his movements, his hair shining with sweat still and Gabriel found himself gawking because he had seen Jesse without a shirt so many times before but this time, it was for his eyes only, and his feet moved by themselves, carrying his body across the floor to follow Jesse. 

Before he knew it, he found himself thrown down face first onto the bed, his ass being pulled into the air by Jesse’s large hands, the mattress dipping down as Jesse climbed on behind him, his palms smoothing over his covered ass and he could barely raise his head in response, his hands searching for purchase on the soft sheets. 

His forehead was still pressed into the pillows as Jesse tugged down the waistband tantalisingly slow, the elastic pressing into his soft ass cheeks in a way that obviously made Jesse hesitate. Was he stopping already? Had Jesse already been pushed to his limit? 

He was about to say something; was about to crane his neck around to look at Jesse when he felt the familiar rub of facial hair against the soft skin of his backside, and his face instantly flared up, his body recognising the sensation of a fully-grown man nuzzling his ass. 

“Oh, fuck I’ve wanted to eat this ass for so long,” Jesse mumbled, and Gabriel for once, found himself at a loss for words, anything he was about to say disappearing as Jesse pulled down his boxers completely, exposing his ass in the dim light. “You don’t mind, do ya?”

Gabriel closed his eyes, breathing softly against the pillow as Jesse’s hands smoothed over his backside, tugging his cheeks open before he leaned in, Jesse’s facial hair rubbing against his sensitive skin before he felt his tongue dart out and lap at his hole, pressing gently inside, both of the emitting a small moan. There was no hesitation in his movements as he placed a finger against his ass, pushing inside slowly as his tongue lapped around the digit, another added with ease as Gabriel felt his body open up so willingly for Jesse. 

“I’m…” Gabriel started, rubbing his face against the pillow as Jesse pressed deeper inside, his thick tongue alongside his fingers filling him in a way that only made him want more; only made him need more. “I thought you wanted my respect?” He managed to get out, his thighs quaking as Jesse’s tongue slipped out of him and moved down his taint, lapping at every inch of flesh it came into contact with as he raised his hand and groped Gabriel’s cock.

“Oh, don’t worry ‘bout that boss,” Jesse mumbled against his balls, sucking gently on his sac, licking and toying with the loose flesh, a hum escaping Jesse’s lips and shooting right through his body, forcing a moan from his own mouth. He could barely understand what Jesse was saying, the way his deep voice reverberated against his balls was enough to make his cock drip already. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had riled him up like this. “I’m just gonna fuck you so good that you forget what that word respect even means.”

“Fuck,” Gabriel managed to mumble before the wind was knocked out of him as Jesse moved him with no grace; manhandled him really, but he couldn’t complain. It felt so good to be shoved around, maneuverer into a position that Jesse wanted him in; Jesse shamelessly hooking his boxers from his ankle as he turned Gabriel over, his hands greedily touching him wherever they wanted to; his thighs, his stomach, his erection. He seemed so interested in just fawning over Gabriel and exploring his body with his hands that Gabriel started to wonder if Jesse would ever do anything more.

He could see Jesse’s own cock hanging heavily between his legs, long and hard. He wanted to touch it; wanted to suck it; wanted to do anything that would involve him finally being able to experience it, but his limbs refused to co-operate, each one splayed out, giving Jesse access to any and every part of his body, an opportunity he wouldn’t let go to waste. 

“I can’t believe you fuckin’ thought I didn’t want this,” Jesse mumbled as he dived down to Gabriel’s chest, rubbing his face against the chest hair, inhaling deeply as he rolled his hips against Gabriel’s crotch, their cocks sliding together awkwardly, his hands still roaming; groping every place they touched. “For a man who leads an intelligence team, ya sure are lackin’,” Jesse whispered, dragging his blunt nails down Gabriel’s sides, a small laugh escaping his lips as Gabriel couldn’t resist arching up into the touch, relishing the slight burn from the contact. 

He rolled his eyes, raising his hands behind his head to grip the pillow under him as Jesse lavished attention on his body with everything in his arsenal. 

“You gotta let me fuck you, boss,” Jesse mumbled, peppering kisses over his chest, nuzzling the dense hair across his chest, following the trail down to his stomach and he didn’t care where this was going; didn’t care whether Jesse’s mouth would end up on his dick, or whether Jesse’s cock would end up inside him. He just knew that he wanted anything and everything Jesse had to offer. 

Sliding his hand from under the pillow, he blinding reached to his side, trying to open the drawer for a number of frustrating moments before Jesse leaned over him, a grin on his face. 

“Hey, c’mon, lemme get that for you, old man,” Jesse said with a laugh, opening the drawer with ease as Gabriel grumbled and huffed, taking the opportunity look down Jesse’s body as he rummaged around. He couldn’t help but feel a little overwhelmed as he lay under Jesse, his muscles rippling, his skin slick with sweat. He found himself licking his lips; sucking lightly on his lower one as his eyes drifted lower again, Jesse’s dick swinging with each movement as he continued to search the nightstand.

“You’re looking for lube, right?” Gabriel asked, his eyes refusing to move; refusing to leave Jesse’s crotch, a deep sense of lust pooling in his stomach as he watched Jesse’s heavy balls bouncing as he surged forward to grab an item before he leaned back, kneeling between Gabriel’s open legs and now it was his turn to be stared at again. 

“I got it, I got it,” Jesse mumbled, flipping open the cap with a wink and Gabriel noticed the small foil packet hanging from between his teeth. “Do you need me to use a rubber or are you gonna trust me that I’m clean?” He asked as he spat the condom out at Gabriel, the packet landing with a soft thud on his stomach, and Gabriel rolled his eyes again, brushing it off him. 

“I don’t think you know what the word clean means but…” He let his voice trail off with a smile, hooking one of his legs around Jesse’s waist and pulling him closer, a soft laugh escaping his lips. “I’ve read your medical report, I’m not too concerned.”

Jesse snorted, shrugging as squirted lube onto his palm before slathering it on his cock, letting out a small sigh. “I’m sure it was riveting,” he mumbled, stroking his dick with one hand; the other gripping Gabriel’s leg hooked around his waist. “You gonna spread your legs for me?”

“Depends. Are you gonna fuck me?” He asked, tilting his head and letting out a long sigh, fazing reluctance as he pulled a knee to his chest, revealing his spit-slick hole to Jesse again. “Or are you just gonna sit there playing with your dick?”

Shrugging, Jesse adjusted himself, still squeezing his cock as he pressed the tip against Gabriel’s asshole, shaking his head and chucking as Gabriel pushed against him. He wasn’t ashamed of how eager he was; wasn’t embarrassed. Every time they had fooled around, he had been the one always trying to push it further and even now, he couldn’t stop himself from trying to rush everything. 

He didn’t miss the way Jesse looked at him, the soft smile on his lips as he watched Gabriel trying to take more, his hand still in the way, his way of staying in charge. He knew how to read people, and Jesse only regarded him with endearment, clearly smitten with Gabriel as he inched his cock inside, and he felt even more like an idiot for never realising it sooner. 

“Damn, you want this real bad, huh,” Jesse drawled, both of them letting out a soft sigh as he nestled firmly inside, his hands gripping Gabriel’s knees, holding his thighs open as he moved, finding a comfortable position. Meanwhile, all Gabriel could do was lie there, his hands fisting the sheets below him as Jesse fine-tuned his position, clearly not wanting to start before he was comfortable but completely oblivious to the soft gasps Gabriel emitted each time he moved. 

Of course he wanted this bad, but Jesse still wasn’t giving him what he wanted. It was infuriating, but just as he felt his patience wear thin, Jesse leaned over him, settled neatly between his legs, his hands grasping his thighs and holding them at his waist as he tested a thrust; tested a roll of his hips, both movements making Gabriel let out a small moan, his eyes fluttering closed as Jesse fell into a rhythm. 

He wasn’t sure what he expected, but the silence was something new. He thought Jesse would have been hard to shut up, but instead, all he did was lean over him, grunting and panting as he thrust into Gabriel, his focus clearly on doing a good job; on pleasing Gabriel. 

Which wasn’t hard, Gabriel hated to admit, even just to himself. 

Opening his eyes, he found Jesse staring down at him, his gaze intense; his hair stuck to his forehead, sweat dripping down his face as he thrust into him, and he felt a lump form in his throat as Jesse smirked down at him, obviously pleased with how easily he could make Gabriel feel good. 

He moved his hands, sliding them to Jesse’s shoulders, inching them towards his neck as he continued to fuck him, his cock slamming into him bluntly, forcing a moan from his lips each time it stretched him out, the lewd, wet noises enough to make his face heat up and he found himself pulling Jesse down for a kiss as he felt his dick slip out with a squelch, Jesse lazily reaching down to push it back into Gabriel’s twitching body as his other hand pressed against his chest, his palm hot and sweaty against his skin. 

He could feel himself on the edge; his orgasm embarrassingly close, his body being pushed closer each time Jesse’s balls slapped against his skin, the feeling of him driving deep into him almost enough but… he needed something more. Tilting his head, he broke the kiss, dragging his lips along Jesse’s cheek as he leaned towards his ear, inhaling deeply, his musk so enticing; so intoxicating. 

“Choke me,” Gabriel whispered finally, falling back against the pillow, his eyes burning into Jesse as he slowed down his thrusts, raising his head with a flustered look on his face. He could tell Jesse had a dominant streak in him; the brat had shown that over and over again, occasionally having a more authoritative voice than himself during missions, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t need exactly that from Jesse. He was used to everyone assuming he was the one in charge; used to suffocating on hot air and commands he would spit at everyone. “Please Jesse, I need it,” he continued, prying Jesse’s hand from his chest and pulling it towards his neck.

Jesse didn’t need to be told again. The look of hesitancy dissipated almost instantly from his face as he pushed his fingers over Gabriel’s neck, pressing down hard as his large hand settled in place. Gabriel felt his eyes grow heavy; felt his ability to breathe disappearing as he tilted his head back, gasping softly as Jesse continued to fuck into him, his hand shifting with every thrust; unpractised at what Gabriel had requested but he didn’t care. It was exactly what he needed. 

And he found himself in awe as he managed to open his eyes just enough to see Jesse slide his other hand through his own hair, slicking back the sweat-drenched locks as he continued to thrust into him, his hips rolling in a hypnotic rhythm as his large hand tightened around his neck. 

He found himself falling slowly, stumbling into his orgasm as Jesse’s cock hit him in all the right spots; as his thick dick stretched him out in just the way he liked; no, in just the way he needed. He reached out, desperately seeking air, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and Jesse instantly leaned forward, easing up on his neck and letting Gabriel grab his shoulder as he bucked on his cock, his hips raising from the mattress as Jesse fucked into him, and he could see his cock leaking; could see the surprised smirk on Jesse’s face as he realised Gabriel was coming but he didn’t stop; didn’t let up and Gabriel could only throw his head back, his legs shaking as Jesse rocked into him perfectly.

“Don’t stop, don’t you dare stop,” Gabriel whispered, his voice hoarse. His other hand slid down to grab his own dick, squeezing his cock; wringing out his orgasm with a shaky fist, his fluids splashing across his stomach, gripping onto the hair like the sweat that was covering his body; the sweat that was dripping down onto him from Jesse. 

“Wasn’t plannin’ on it,” Jesse mumbled, leaning down to press their lips together in an opened mouth kiss, more tongue than anything else but Gabriel didn’t care. His body was throbbing all over and each thrust from Jesse was enough to force another drop from his dick. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” he groaned, dragging his lips to Gabriel’s cheek, panting against his scars as he fucked into him harder, his hands sliding down and gripping Gabriel's thighs, holding him open; digging into his flesh in a way that he knew would mark but he didn’t care, he would cherish anything Jesse would give him; be it orgasms or bruises. 

“Inside… come inside me,” he moaned, closing his eyes as he felt Jesse finally start to lose his rhythm, felt him getting sloppy and he couldn’t stop himself from sliding his hands to Jesse’s back, his blunt nails trying to find purchase in his wet skin, to pull him closer as Jesse rutted against him, loud moans falling from his lips as he chanted under his breath that he was coming; that Gabriel felt so good; that Gabriel was so hot and Gabriel felt waves of pleasure wash over him as Jesse’s fluids coated his insides, his ass throbbing around Jesse’s pulsating cock. 

Jesse continued to fuck into him until his dick finally slipped from his hole with a wet noise, and even then, Jesse continued to thrust between his legs, his softening cock nudging Gabriel’s balls, spreading his fluids everywhere as he panted on top. His whole body sticky and shaking as he continued to ride out his orgasm, seeking pleasure for every second. 

And Gabriel couldn’t help but run his hands up and down Jesse’s back, soothing him almost, as he allowed this to happen, didn’t care about the mess he was making or the deadweight on his chest. 

He didn’t know how long they had been lying there before Jesse rolled off him, and he was hit by a cold breeze that instantly had him turning to Jesse to seek that warmth again. 

Unlike him, Jesse had the good sense to drag a sheet from under him to cover them up, and unlike Jesse, Gabriel found himself grimacing as they pressed their sweat drenched bodies together under the fresh sheets. He cringed again as he saw the mess they had made on the top blanket. 

Did it matter though?

He pressed his face into Jesse’s side, exhaling as Jesse raised his arms behind his head and allowed him more access to his body, and he couldn’t resist dragging his lips higher until his nose nestled in his armpit, a happy sigh escaping his lips as he ran a hand across Jesse’s chest, his fingers brushing against his chest hair; brushing over his nipples as they lazily fell into a laboured breathing together, warm in each other’s company. 

“So… chokin’,” Jesse said finally, and Gabriel found himself laughing, shaking his head. 

“Yeah, choking,” he repeated, sucking on his lower lip as he looked up at Jesse’s face, still in awe that he had a man like this in his bed; a man this young, a man this attractive. Jesse could have been at the party, doing shots off another recruiter’s body, could have been getting a blow job from the line of people around the block who wanted to fuck him, could have been actually having sex with Genji, instead of settling for just giving him a lap dance. 

But no, he was here, with him. His tired, old boss, whose sarcastic nature meant that not many people knew where they stood with him; and even fewer cared to find out. 

“I never pegged ya for a chokin’ kinda guy,” Jesse mused, exhaling heavily as he closed his eyes. “Whips, yeah. Leather? Definitely, Shit, Genji was telling me that he thought you were into piss… but we didn’t even consider choking.”

Gabriel let out a long sigh, rolling his eyes. “Genji thinks too much about things that don’t concern him. Remind me to set aside an adequate punishment for not only slandering his superior, but for also lying about his birthday just to get the night off, so that’s wasting resources and, technically, a fake requisitions order.”

Jesse snorted, shaking his head. “How about you forget about that, and I’ll promise to give you a blowjob in the morning before training?”

Gabriel went to speak, words on the tip of his tongue when he heard a loud thud against the door, both of them scrambling to sit up as the door slowly slid open. He hadn’t locked it; Jesse hadn’t either, and neither of them could distance themselves in a way that covered up the fact they had clearly just fucked as one person stumbled into the room, another person attached to their back.

Thankfully, they hadn’t needed to attempt to hide what they had done as Gabriel realised who the couple were. 

His face went from embarrassed to annoyed in a few seconds, his hands grasping the sheets as he glared over at a completely wasted Lena, her limbs wrapped around the one and only Genji Shimada as he carried her like some kind of backpack. 

“Wrong turn! Wrong turn!” She screamed, hitting her chest with one hand as her other gripped onto Genji’s shoulder, her legs flailing around in the air as Genji clearly tried his best to keep her on his back. “My thingy won’t take us back! We gotta go before they see us!”

“I cannot see anything,” Genji said in a flat voice, but Gabriel could hear a hint of a slur; could see his feet so uncertain and his body so precarious. He didn’t even realise Genji’s real problem until he looked up at his face and saw the plate that usually covered his jaw clipped over his eyes instead. “Who can see us?” 

Gabriel frowned, glancing over at Jesse, who of course was clearly finding the whole situation hilarious. 

He watched as Lena leaned towards Genji’s ear, digging her heels into his waist to try and get him to turn. “Genji, Genji…” she whispered, resting her forehead against the side of Genji’s face. “You’re gonna be in so much trouble when-” She paused, hiccupping before letting out a loud, obnoxious laugh as Genji moved backwards, and Gabriel found his frown slowly disappearing as he watched the sight before him. 

“Lena, I need-”

“Another drink!” She yelled, throwing a fist into the air and leaning backwards as Genji stumbled out of the room, swaggering back and forth, the door sliding open and shut as he swayed over the sensor. 

“We should find Jesse, he has more alcohol,” Genji said, slamming his hand out against the door to steady himself, Lena clinging onto him for dear life and Gabriel couldn’t help but let out a small laugh himself. “But he might be with Commander Reyes. I think they are a thing.”

“Huh, you think?” Lena asked, cackling to herself as she tried to move the plate covering Genji’s eyes, but stopped as soon as Genji moved again. “I think you might be onto something,” she said with a wink aimed at Gabriel as she dug her heel in again.

Gabriel rubbed his face as he watched Genji continue to lurch around, clearly confused as to where he was going, and Lena’s directions left a lot to be desired. However, he had absolutely no inclination to help out. Instead, he simply looked over at Jesse again, not missing the slightly guilty expression on his face. 

“I take it you’re partly responsible for getting those two that drunk?”

Jesse shrugged, biting his lip before he nodded. 

“You owe me a lot more than a blowjob.”


End file.
